


Destiel Poems

by AvaBoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Texting, Fallen Angel, Fallen Castiel, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Poetry, Romance, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaBoo/pseuds/AvaBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing 'ficlets' but in poetry form, based after destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry is based in 7x21 when Dean and Cas play the board game.. Sorry. SORRY I'm not good at coming up with creative titles

“Go back to start”  
My piece lands with a clatter  
It rocks the others on the board   
The red reflects in my eyes   
While the blue highlights yours  
And were running out of time  
We can’t blame the game  
Anymore  
How are you so calm,   
When we are losing the war?  
I’ve stopped keeping score  
“Its your move”  
But I don’t want to play   
Life isn’t a game   
The little trinkets scatter across the floor  
How are you still trying?   
You are broken and I am not  
Then why are you collecting  
Pieces  
And I am just wishing you would stop  
Stop  
How do I know you’re not lying?  
The blue piece highlights your eyes  
Maybe the red reflects in mine


	2. Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on Cas losing his grace and coping with the fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a song but hey, it works. I turned it into a poem I guess- I'll probably do that alot FYI.

You must have shown up veiled in light  
Freshly thrown out of the sky  
Heart in your hands, tears in your eyes  
You said, "Leave me I can, survive"

Gorges run through your skin  
The curses swell from within  
The hills they shake, the mountains quake  
Knowing you're beneath them

An Iridescent crown, covers the ground  
Whites infused with reds  
Innocence lost, plumage tossed  
You left with words unsaid

Fallen beauty  
Fallen grace  
Fallen, every things misplaced  
Out of luck  
Out of time seems like you've lost your mind

Flames engulf your flesh  
The wars not finished yet  
Body burns, soul urns  
The stars mock your pain 

Blood courses through veins  
Purple rages, I scream your name  
The ribbons that fall, mean nothing at all  
So I screamed in vain

A dull ache, tears from pain  
You breathe in smoke and ash  
Pillowed in white, now shrouded by black  
You chip,  
You chip,  
You crack

Fallen beauty  
Fallen grace  
Fallen, every things misplaced  
Out of luck  
Out of time seems like you've lost your mind

You're weathered over time  
Flowers mark where you died  
Glued to earth, but you've found mirth  
Watching life pass by

The holes are filled clay  
Every single day   
The trees bow down, you've found yourself  
Sifting in dust

A ghost of a smile, haunts your lips  
I figured it out  
Light is light, from pale to white  
We are all divine

fallen beauty  
fallen grace  
fallen; every things misplaced  
out of luck  
out of time  
Seems like you can finally find


	3. The Saddest Part of Twist and Shout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about Twist and Shout. Poor Cas baby.

Come on baby  
Tell me you love me  
I can’t take this waiting  
Please   
Just say it already  
Come on baby  
Come on  
Say it for me  
You don’t need to mean it  
I just have to hear it  
Come on baby  
If you love me say it  
If you don’t  
Whisper a lie  
Come on baby  
Come on


	4. The Dark Side of Cannon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pretentious title means to say is that: if it was actually cannon some shit like this would probably happen.

Kiss me hard  
With your lips bruised from  
Wrapping them around bottles too tightly  
Kiss me harder  
With your lips sweet  
Blooming blood from a split lip  
Kiss me the hardest  
When you have dirt on your face  
And burning chapped lips   
Kiss me the softest   
Your lips salty with tears  
When you tell me you have to leave


	5. Dean You're Dumb This Is Making Me Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEAN HE LOVES YOU FUUUUUU. Dean POV of him being sad and dumb.

If my hands could linger  
A little longer  
My heart would beat   
A little faster  
But your smooth lines  
Are not meant for my rough hands  
So I will only brush over you  
And dream of what could have been


	6. Dean, Probably

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably Dean.

Every atom of my being  
Betrays my mind and  
Screams out:  
I love you I love you I love you  
But it’s never loud enough  
For you to hear


	7. Love and Such

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gross. This one is gross. Did I write this???

You look at him  
And see stars bursting under his skin  
Swirling universes in the bags under his eyes   
Electricity radiating from his every pore  
He looks at you   
And sees pure, unbroken light underneath your damaged and torn skin   
Moons and suns and ringed planets that are your freckles  
Warmth seeping out of your heart, the one you convinced yourself was ice cold   
When you see each other,  
You see the same  
Both held in love’s gaze


	8. Blink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean again. (blink) This poem is a poem. (blink) (b l i n k)

Stop watching T.V   
Like every pixel needs to be scrutinized   
(blink)   
Don’t let your hair  
Stand in every direction  
(blink)  
Why are you walking around in  
Fuzzy socks on a hardwood floor  
We are adults  
(blink)  
Fix your goddamn tie  
I feel like you tie it wrong  
On purpose  
(blink)  
You can’t pour that much sugar  
In you’re coffee  
Unless you want to stay awake  
For two days  
(blink)  
Superman is NOT  
Better than Batman  
(blink)  
Oh my god  
(blink)  
I love you


	9. Don't say you need me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is done with Dean saying he needs him

Don't say you need me like I'm

just another fix, alcohol to

sate your fever addicted mind

gasping heart-

straining for air but also begging for

one last so you can just

_**Drown already** _ __

 

 

(And I don't want to be the thing you

use as an excuse to stifle your own screams while ignoring 

mine

Yes, you're an alcoholic, sure 

but if you want to drink me in- 

it won't be in the way of liquor)

 

Don't say you need me just to

make me into a cast for your sprained soul,

a duct tape you can slap on- easy fix

slightly stronger than a bandaid 

 

(And even though we all know 

that I'll never leave-

I'm not an endless supply,

I can run dry,

I'm parched already)

 

Don't say you need me as if it's  ** _my_** burden 

Don't say you need me and spit it out as an accusation 

Don't say you need me 

Unless you mean to say you love me 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Synesthesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was synesthesia so this happened

Your fall tastes like sulfur 

Your heart feels like gold

I'd say it sounds like love

But I'd never be so bold


	11. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere between season 9 and current Cas possibly died in a very season 7 esque way (idk just read it)

Hey  
I’m not worried   
today I drove past a lake   
and the way it sparkled,  
when the sun hit the surface   
it reminded me of the way your eyes light up,  
after I tell a good joke or  
you try a new food  
and end up loving it

sorry I’m being cheesy 

***

Hey  
last night I was lying in bed  
staring up at the ceiling,  
the window shades here are thin  
so it was dim, the air in the room was clear black  
(if that makes any sense)  
and I saw all these little chips and cracks,   
like clumsy pencil marks,  
they made me think of your knuckles-  
how the skin over them is rough  
and broken up in little lines  
I’ve seen those knuckles right before they hit my cheek  
I’ve seen them bloody,  
(you always winced when I wrapped them)  
I’ve seen them relaxed and by your side  
or pulled tight and boney, ready for battle 

anyways  
it’d be nice to see them again  
that’s all

***

 

Hey  
by the way,  
I still have your old coat

I know you picked out a new one  
that time you lived on your own  
for a while

(sorry about that   
you know I’m really sorry about that  
I shouldn’t have let it happen  
I’m really really sorry)

your new one is real nice,  
don’t get me wrong,  
but I’ve got the old one  
so just in case you need it,  
you can come back and get it

I keep it in the car  
or sometimes near my bed-  
to keep an eye on it,  
so check there   
actually, to be safe just find me   
I’ll probably have it or  
know where I put it last

so if you want it  
come find me

***

Hey man  
i wgent out tonight  
had a couple shots-  
you know how it is  
i took ssome for you too  
cause, yca know,   
why the hell not 

wheree the fuck are you?  
i know taht whole deal was  
pretty freaking dangerous   
but wenh has that thing ever stopped you?!  
you always were bad at stayign in touch lol  
i’m sure you’er totally fine and celebratuing   
takin sombe shots somewhere else  
hell wyeah

remember thaot one time  
we bought bread?  
crazy

but ofor real ryeals  
you needa come back  
like,   
rightt now  
i miss you dude  
everything sucks adn is boring

if i never knew you i coudl stjilll  
walk around and not hurt so much  
fuck fyou for tht-  
i canut even where a blue tie or  
eat a cheesqeburger without feeling sick   
I caan’t even use a goddamn emoji cause  
uoy just had to go and like them so cmuch

so would ya come back already?  
thius is reaqlly dumb   
life is really dumb if youre not here  
so come back,   
okay???

 

***

Hey  
I’m sure you’re totally fine but  
could you give me a sign or something?

today I went into a store and  
saw this little blue vase,   
it seemed like something you’d like,   
I knocked it over and let it shatter  
then I pretended it was an accident   
and left

look,  
you said you’d be fine  
so you better be fucking fine  
I’m going to assume you’re fine  
because I shouldn’t give up faith  
(or something stupid sounding like that)  
but a call or a text or anything would go a long way  
hell, send a carrier pigeon for all I care

I just need to know you’re safe   
that’s all

***

Hey  
I got a call today saying that it looks bad  
they found a shredded up coat,  
it could have been yours  
the new one you had with you  
but probably not there’s no way to tell 

I also heard they found you

crazy, I know  
washed up on the shore of a lake  
so they say  
I told them to prove it  
I told them to shove it   
they don’t have any real facts yet   
it’s just a body and a coat,  
pretty standard

so it’d be really cool if  
you could show up and   
we could totally prove them so wrong

also, I can’t not see you again  
we have shit to do,  
things I need to apologize for-  
lots of things,  
places to see,  
stuff to do 

I don’t care if someone says   
they found ‘this and that’  
or ‘confirmation’ or  
‘dental records’ 

none of that matters   
‘cause you’re gonna come back   
and we’ll do all that stuff together  
and regret nothing

see you soon


End file.
